The purpose of the proposed investigative study is to develop a useful intra-arterial chemotherapeutic regime for the treatment of malignant hemispheric cerebral neoplasms. These include grade II and IV malignant astrocytomas (glioblastoma multiforme) and malignant metastatic tumors. Our hypothesis is that malignant neoplasms that have not as a group responded well to intermittent systemic treatments with phase non-specific alkylating agents are more likely to respond to the higher peak concentration achieved with regional infusions. Also that tumors which do not respond to alkylating agents in bolus form, may respond to continuous exposure to phase specific antimetabolite drugs, or those in combination with the phase non-specific drugs. The antimetabolites to be investigated are 2'-deoxy-5-flourouridine (FUDR) and dichloromethotrexate (DCMTX), and the alkylating agent is bischlorethyl-mitrosourea (BCNU). The study will employ the use of a newly designed fully implanted infusion pump which is capable of delivering indefinitely a constant infusion of chemotherapeutic agent intraarterially. It will infuse for 2 weeks without requiring percutaneous refilling, and may also be used to deliver a bolus infusion of drug via a sideport on the pump. The infusion catheter will be surgically placed into the carotid bifurcation via the external carotid artery, which will be ligated distally. Thus a purely internal carotid artery infusion is accomplished. A pre-clinical study using monkeys will first be carried out to determine the risks and reliability of this new drug delivery system. In a clinical study this infusion system will be implanted in patients with unilateral malignant brain tumors and utilized to administer alkylating agents intermittently and antimetabolites continuously, both alone and in combination.